Signora di Buonarotti
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Nunca imaginó que cumpliría su sueño de conocer el extranjero, estudiar allá, y mucho menos enamorarse de uno de ellos, con un cabello rubio brillante como el sol, el cual la había amado casi desde el primer día que la conoció." MaikaxDino, con alusiones a KahoxAkizuki y HiderixMiu.


**Signora di Buonarotti**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Nunca imaginó que cumpliría su sueño de conocer el extranjero, estudiar allá, y mucho menos enamorarse de uno de ellos, con un cabello rubio brillante como el sol, el cual la había amado casi desde el primer día que la conoció." MaikaxDino, con alusiones a KahoxAkizuki y HiderixMiu.

 **Disclaimer:** Blend S es de Miyuki Nakayama, solo las ideas de este fic se pueden considerar mías… si es que acaso puedo decir eso.

 **Note:** Si, se que ni en el manga ni en el anime se ha mencionado el apellido de Dino, yo aquí le di uno - Buonarotti- principalmente para darle algo de sabor a este fic -y además quería que el apellido sonara italiano-. Si después sale como oficial otro apellido para Dino, lo respetare cual sea que se elija. Sin mas que decir, adelante:

* * *

 **Signora di Buonarotti**

El día ha llegado. Ese día que tantas veces idealizó finalmente estaba en su apogeo. Aunque eso sí, cabe recalcar, no era para nada como Maika alguna vez lo imagino.

Siempre pensó que su vida se regiría completamente bajo el estilo de vida tradicional japonés, sin ser el día de su boda una excepción.

Sin embargo, la vida le había dado una grata sorpresa.

Nunca imaginó que cumpliría su sueño de conocer el extranjero, estudiar allá, y mucho menos enamorarse de uno de ellos, con un cabello rubio brillante como el sol, el cual la había amado casi desde el primer día que la conoció.

Y decir que ella no se daba cuenta en ese tiempo de la atención especial que le dedicaba él en ese entonces gerente.

Ahora, ella solo se refería a él como Dino, su _amore_ :

* * *

 **Flashback**

Su historia es muy curiosa, ya que su primer encuentro no fue en la cafetería cuando ella estiraba su mirada, sino en la estación de trenes, cuando chocaron por casualidad. Detalle que tiempo después vivieron como un deja vu, y que una vez consolidados como pareja, pudieron platicar y llegar a la conclusión de que estaban ligados el uno para el otro: suena casi imposible que se encuentre gente al azar dos veces en el mismo día.

Y la segunda vez, el rubio no perdió oportunidad: le ofreció trabajo para tenerla cerca, conocerla y eventualmente enamorarla.

Aunque lo último fue más complicado de lo que parece.

Debido a la timidez inherente del europeo, surgieron todo tipo de situaciones que harían morirse de la risa a más de uno y eventualmente lo desanimaron de declarársele. Se conformo con tenerla cerca y cuidarla lo más posible.

Además, empezaron a surgir otras parejas en Stile, a lo que -cada uno por su lado- tanto Maika como Dino los apoyaron para que terminaran juntos:

En el caso de Kaho-san y Akizuki-san, Dino les dejo la cafetería disponible para una cena en donde el chef -con muchas dificultades, cabe decir- logro expresar sus sentimientos a la gamer, quien había esperado algo como esto desde hacía un tiempo -casi desde que entraron a trabajar a Stile-.

Y referente a Miu-san y Hideri-san, Maika convenció al albino a ir a una firma de autógrafos de Hanazono Folder vestido como hombre -eso sí, la falsa sádica tuvo que pedir prestada alguna ropa de su hermano-. Lo empujó literalmente para que besara a la pelirroja y así, se dejaran llevar por ese contacto.

En cuanto a Mafuyu-san... lo único que podían hacer ambos era animarla y lograr que sonriera un poco más. No podían hacer que aumentara de estatura ni que dejara de parecer niña cuando ya había rebasado los 20 de edad, pero al menos hicieron que dejara de estar tan a la defensiva con ellos: su segunda familia.

Si, habían hecho mucho por los demás, pero a la vez se preguntaban: ¿habrá algo para mí?

La respuesta la obtuvieron una noche que estaban cerrando la cafetería: Akizuki y Kaho salieron disparados a conseguir los nuevos videojuegos y mangas yuri de temporada, Mafuyu-san estaba enferma, mientras que Miu-san estaba en la etapa final de su nuevo doujinshi y Hideri-san modelaba para la inspiración de ella... Creo que ya sabemos de qué tipo estaba dibujando.

-Se siente extraño la cafetería-, dice Maika al azar mientras limpia una de las últimas mesas.

-Tienes toda la razón Maika-san-, responde el italiano después de hacer el corte de caja, -se extraña a los demás. Sin embargo, ya están haciendo sus propias vidas.

Se produjo un extraño silencio entre ambos:

-Gerente... ¿Alguna vez... Se ha preguntado... Si hay algo mas para nosotros?

Este volteo a verla sorprendido por la pregunta:

-¿A que te refieres, Maika-san?

-Ya han pasado 2 años desde que entre a trabajar aqui. He visto como Kaho-san y Akizuki-san se quieren, así como Miu-san y Hideri-san... ¿Cree que algún día alguien me quiera así?

Y allí fue donde Dino Buonarotti decidió dar el paso decisivo de una vez por todas:

-Maika-san...- para sorpresa de ella ya se encontraba en la mesa que limpiaba, tomándola de ambas manos- nunca dude que alguien la va a querer.

-Pero... con todo y mi mirada amenazante...- bajó la mirada, a la vez que se formó una pequeña lagrima.

-¿Bromeas? Esa mirada... es todo lo que necesito. -Ella lo mira a los ojos sorprendida.

-Así es. No estoy jugando con lo que te dijo, nunca lo he hecho… No sabes la cantidad de veces que quisiera que te dirigieras a mí, no como gerente, sino por mi nombre…

-Eso es lo que quieres… D- D- D- D- Dino-san…

-Si, ¿y sabes por qué?

El romano acerca su rostro al de ella:

- _Aishteru_ , Maika-san.

Ella se dejó llevar por las siguientes acciones: el rubio tomó con una mano su mejilla derecha, secando con el dedo pulgar la lagrima, posterior a lo cual acerca cada vez más su rostro al de ella, hasta que finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella.

Y ese fue el inicio de una hermosa historia.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

-Maika- la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos- ya es hora.

-Lo siento, en un momento voy.

Antes de partir, ella procede a verse en un gran espejo de cuerpo su vestido blanco al estilo occidental, así como al lado de este la gran cantidad de fotos de su año y medio de noviazgo:

-Cuando lo revelaron a los demás miembros de Stile, cuya foto central fue una tomada por Kaho-san con ella besando al gerente, y atrás Akizuki-san y Hideri-san esperando que se desangrara por la nariz y cayera al suelo -cosa que extrañamente no ocurrió-.

-Otra de ellos con la familia Sakuranomiya, de la cual en un inicio sus padres estaban cautelosos de que su hija menor estuviera saliendo con un extranjero, aunque para fortuna de este, tanto Aika como Kouichi salieron a defenderlo, logrando tener la aprobación de los patriarcas.

-Y otras dos más, pero estas aprovechando un lapso breve de tiempo -alrededor de un mes- en donde Maika tomo un pequeño curso junto a su novio en Roma: una con la familia Buonarotti, la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y la otra a orillas del Rio Tiber, donde Dino finalmente le propuso matrimonio, teniendo como respuesta un rotundo si, tanto en japonés como en italiano.

Y ahora sale de ese cuarto, rumbo a la ceremonia.

Ceremonia que, para evitar los choques culturales y tradiciones, es lo más laica posible: ni sintoísmo ni budismo ni catolicismo.

Es una boda, y eso es lo más importante.

Entra al recinto de la mano de su padre, y desde allí ve al lado del novio a las damas y los caballeros.

De las damas, con un vestido sin mangas color melón: su hermana Aika, Kaho-san, Mafuyu-san y Miu-san, aunque esta última ya con un vientre algo abultado, producto de sus cinco meses de embarazo.

Y por los caballeros, vistiendo un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata negra: su hermano Kouichi, Akizuki-san y Hideri-san, quien en unos meses va a ser padre: debido al cambio de situación ahora se prepara ser actor -gracias a su facilidad para aparentar lo que sea-, para mantener a su chica y su futuro hijo.

Pero el punto central era el novio: se veía aun más reluciente que nunca su cabello rubio, junto con el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada, lo hacían ver, no como un mayordomo, sino como todo un amo y señor.

Mientras que desde la perspectiva del romano, ella lucia más hermosa de lo que jamás había lucido. No le importaba que su familia, venida desde la lejana Italia, estuviera llorando a cantaros: el no tenia ojos para nadie más.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda que fue lo que se dijo en la ceremonia, solo procedían a mirarse de reojo, hasta que llego el momento:

-Buonarotti Dino, ¿acepta a Sakuranomiya Maika como esposa?

El no tenia duda alguna:

-Si. Acepto.

-Sakuranomiya Maika, ¿acepta a Buonarotti Dino como esposo?

Y ella tampoco:

-Si. Acepto.

Una vez que se pusieron los anillos - los cuales los traía Dueño en su lomo-, solo quedo al juez decir:

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todos estallaron en júbilo, mientras Dino aprovechaba para besar a su ahora esposa:

 _-Amore mio…ti amo, signora di Buonarotti._

Mientras ella le responde, con una voz similar a cuando lo acorraló en la cafetería:

 _-Anch'io ti amo, signore Buonarotti._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este fic, si la respuesta es favorable empezaré a escribir sobre el resto de los personajes.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
